Gerudo (Web Novel)
Summary Gerudo is a former general in the Orc Army lead by Orc Disaster Gerudo, and the current general of the Yellow Corps in Rimuru's Army. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 7-C | 6-A Name: Geld Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Orc, Orc King |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Dimensional Storage, Blessed, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to cross the boundaries between worlds, and should somewhat resisted Yuuki's control like Hinata which can affect at least 350,000 people) |-|Post-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy,Teleportation, Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Absorption, Magic, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Can't feel pain), Paralysis, Poisons, Soul Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice), and Limited Resistance to Fate Manipulation |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Spatial Manipulation, Breath Attack, Regeneration (High-Mid), Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear, ADL's can use it on a scale of at least 150,000 people), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Resistance to Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Town level (Superior to Arch Demons which are stated to be comparable to tactical nukes and could destroy towns. Comparable to Karion whose beast roar can destroy everything within 2km and could physically dent the ground of the arena that can tank a direct hit from a nuclear strike) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see) | Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Town level | Continent level Stamina: High | High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Castle crusher hammer and castle shield Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Ultimate Gift Gourmet King Beelzebub:' The skill Geld acquires after his ascent as a True Demon Lord. It is a degrade version of Rimuru's Gluttonous King Beelzebuth. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru * Thought Acceleration: This ability raises the rate at which Rimuru can process his thoughts a thousand times. * Predation: Absorbs the target into his body, absorbing all organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic they may have on their person. However, the success rate sharply drops if the target is conscious. * Stomach: Geld can store absorbed items and targets within himself indefinitely. * Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, Geld can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship with. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spatial Travel:' A skill which allows Geld to be able to immediately transport himself to a place he has visited before. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. * Stomach: The ability to store his absorbed targets in a warped space. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival Geld has the resistances of: Pain Nullification, Status Change Nullification, Natural Effect Resistance EX, Physical and Spiritual Attack Resistance, and Holy Magic Attack Resistance. As an Awakened Demon Lord, Geld gained the resistances of: Pain Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Natural Elements Resistance, Physical & Mental Attack Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Orcs Category:Poison Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Madness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Internet Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6